creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Leopard
Donald Frederick Grayson otherwise known by his vigilante identity The Leopard was a mutated human with many of the attributes and abilities of several animals based in the Felidae family. Although mainly a do-gooder Grayson's methods are downright savage and repulsive with him eating all of the criminals he defeats. Overtime he mellowed his particularly bad traits and became a known associate of the Evergreen Man and Charlene Silvers. He acts as the deuteragonist of the Animals & Monsters franchise, first appearing as the main protagonist in The Leopard & The Gazelle and its two direct sequels. Additionally, he also appears as the deuteragonist in The Immortals & The Cat, and the unwitting secondary antagonist in Lafta Island. He acts as the on and off love interest and the former arch-enemy of the physically fragile supervillain Beatrix Skinner. Basic Age- '22 (first appearance) 31(final appearance) '''D.O.B- '''24/04/00- 24th April 2000 '''D.O.D- ' 19/11/31- 19th November 2031 'Nationality- '''Canadian '''Diseases/Conditions/Disabilities/Illnesses- '''Borderline Personality Disorder, Bulimia, Fatal Corn Intolerance '''Sexuality-' Heterosexual 'Affiliations/Associates-' The Evergreen Man, Charlene Silvers, Beatrix Skinner, Kimberly Grayson 'Story appearances: '''7 (2 two-parters) Appearance Donald is a rather tall, muscular and handsome man with immensely sharp facial features, thick short golden hair styled either in a pompadour or slightly flicked up, he also has yellow eyes and wide eyelids with slightly darkened sclera. If necessary Donald can extend his fingernails into claws and his teeth into prominent canines. Donald usually dresses in a very fancy and eccentric manner usually wearing more formal items such as blazers alongside T-Shirts and jeans, he also wore trousers in checked, tartan and pinstripe variety when not wearing more casual clothes. In his superhero persona he wears a leopard print trenchcoat, black crushed velvet trousers, a black velvet blazer, a goldish shirt black leather gloves and black leather shoes. He also wears a mask of peach, crimson and white colours. Beneath his clothes Donald hides many self-inflicted scars scattered across his arms. Donald speaks in a quick, soft and charismatic manner which will often grow higher and louder when he's angry or in some form of distress. Personality Donald is a very complicated man, often times cold and solitary with an easily irritable nature. He is rather immature and snarky towards those around him and views few people with much respect until knowing them for particularly long. Donald is also plagued with a constant feeling of emptiness and misery often complimented by anxiety and rage often climaxing in inevitable mental breakdowns and anxiety attacks. Above all of this Donald has been driven to utter madness by guilt and blood lust (courtesy of Beatrix). Donald often times is easily stressed and overwhelmed something he opts to cope with by cutting himself, specifically his limbs. The person he has the closest bond with by far is his sister the only person who fully understands and puts up with him, other than her Donald has a close friendship with both Vincent Denholm and Charlene Silvers and mutual respect for Commissioner Chris Gattis. Strengths '''Agility- '''Donald is an immensely agile, fast and flexible individual thanks to his mutation and is capable of speeds and jumping heights rivaling that of many others. '''Enhanced Reflexes- '''Donald has fairly quick and developed reflexes meaning he is immensely difficult to land hits on and injure. '''Feline-based Abilities-' Donald has retractable fangs and claws protruding from his fingernails and teeth providing him with a useful and practical melee attack method he can use whenever he pleases. He also has fairly impressive night vision and excellent hearing and sense of smell. 'Manipulation- '''Donald is fairly intelligent and quite a stubborn trickster who can convince certain people to do things for him with complete ease. Weaknesses '''Fatal Corn Allergy- '''Even prior to his mutation corn was an immensely toxic substance to Donald's body and is capable of killing him especially in more liquidated forms such as corn syrup. '''Emotional Instability- '''Donald is an emotional man something which provides a major hindrance to him in crime-fighting as he often lets his personal attachments to individuals such as Beatrix get in the way of his work. This also makes him very prone to losing his temper and lashing out uncontrollably often resulting in defeat, this ultimately was the weakness that led to his undoing. '''Poor Decision Making- '''In many situations Donald doesn't think his plans or strategies through often leading to crushing defeats and major problems for himself. Story OUTDATED Childhood & Adolescence Donald was born on the 24th of April 2000 to a wealthy family in Alberta Canada. Although having a decent childhood his teenage years were much less favourable. At the age of thirteen, he began to have a significant drop in mood and began excessively worrying and fretting. At the age of fifteen, he began suffering constant panic attacks, developed insecurities about his body and began growing farther and farther apart from his family. Finally, at the age of seventeen, he attempted to take his own life by leaping from a bridge into a heavily polluted and waste-ridden river, although failing several chemicals had made their way into his body which overtime granted him several enhanced abilities. By the end of his teenage years Donald's parents had both passed away; his mother thanks to alcoholism and his father thanks to overworking himself in order to bring in as much money as possible for the family. Leaving and his elder sister Kimberly with their home and wealth. Adult Life ''The Leopard & The Gazelle Donald began his first year of university in 2022 attending a course of psychology/social sciences and was managing to push his way through life day by day painstakingly through a combination of both his disorder and his disdain for his sister's obnoxious boyfriend Eric Sean while his peers and friends remained oblivious to his growing decline in health. To make matters worse a sudden emergence of remarkable physical feats and constant alternations between his regular teeth and nails into claws occurred and he gained an unfillable hunger for meat of all kinds. To calm himself he decided to find a new form of relief by attending a weekly painting class. After his third session there he returned home to find Kimberly being groped and beaten by Eric, in a fit of frustration he used his newly formed abilities to overpower her sister's love and clawed half of the man's face off leaving him to flee in terror. This incident prompted him to become a flamboyant and viscous vigilante known as The Leopard, having Kimberly communicate with him and offer advice and knowledge on his foes. Although his sister disapproved of this method Donald would always eat the criminals he defeated. The next week at the painting session he met Beatrix Skinner a woman who he quickly bonded to and began hanging out with. Soon enough Donald and Beatrix became a couple and sought comfort from one another. After a few weeks into their relationship an enigmatic supervillain surfaced known only as the Black Scorpion alongside a large army of mutant-like creatures who immediately targeted The Leopard. After his first encounter with the villain he was left badly beaten and disorientated only to be helped back to health by Kimberly. A few nights later Donald and Beatrix had a date at her home and discussed many heavy and personal subjects including family, during the conversation the two found they were both orphans who felt estranged to their parents but had entirely different relationships with their siblings. While Donald and Kimberly were closer than ever Kimberly despised her younger brother as he abused her constantly and recounted several stories of his abuse. After a long night Donald prepared to leave and examined a family photo resting on a cabinet in Beatrix's hallway, wondering why she kept it in spite of her disdain for them. A few days after this the Black Scorpion returned with a larger army than ever forcing Donald to face him once again. Refusing to hold back Donald devoured every single mutant giving him the strength to engage in an onslaught against Black Scorpion until finally unmasking him and viewing his true face, that of Beatrix's brother Winston. The man in an attempt to trick Donald in his dying words began tricking him to think that Beatrix was behind brainwashing and experimentations against thousands of people including an attempted one on Winston himself which failed. He continued gloating and laughing against both Donald and Beatrix before finally being devoured alive. Donald confronted Beatrix and began investigating her brother's claims and while finding out that he lied about the brainwashing he wasn't too far off from the experimentation theory as Beatrix had in fact done this to a large number of people in order to find a possible cure to her own conditions which often times left them dead or severely deformed and damaged. Horrified and betrayed Donald decided that she was too dangerous to be left to roam free, but found himself unable to kill her instead he tied her to a rotatable chair and pushed her into the corner of her bedroom before contacting Commissioner Chris Gattis about her crimes. Guilty, angry and broken Donald became more brutal with his methods of justice and continued to devour his enemies while simultaneously losing his mind over the guilt following his own killings. He felt as though he had no choice though and justified that even though his actions were barbaric they are necessary for the safety of residents against evil-doers. Cryptic Gang Over the course of the next three months Donald had managed to pass his first university year and he and Kimberly continued working as the crime-fighting Leopard and an assistant from the sidelines. Soon enough Donald found he had become a nuisance to mob boss Craig Murphy by constantly targeting his vastly large gang and devouring most men on the man's payroll. Only one member escaped and turned himself into the police out of fear towards the superhero, in fear of Donald's secret identity being exposed Gattis declared that the man was insane and bribed the judge of the high court to send him to an insane asylum in order to keep him from telling anyone any information about the Leopard. This plan backfired however as Murphy entered the asylum disguised as a therapist to talk to his high ranking member about the man who'd been killing off members of the gang, although not learning much from his comrade he encountered Beatrix Skinner who used her charisma to wove her way into the desires of Murphy by promising to tell him all that she knew of The Leopard. The two formed an alliance and romance and began to expand their roster of members by incorporating many monstrous and powerful creatures into their gang. Donald made his way through most of these second rate monsters with ease before finally finding and confronting Beatrix and Murphy inside of an abandoned factory overlooking a large lake, although he attempted talking sense into Beatrix his not wanting to bring himself harm her again left she and Murphy an opening to escape, although not before a brief but surprisingly tiring fight between Donald and Murphy. Unbeknownst to Donald however this was a trap to unleash a giant sea serpent smuggled into the city by Murphy's gang onto him. Beatrix over a pre-recorded message informed him that what he was facing was in fact the creature often referred to as 'The Champ. '''In spite of being faster than the creature and having the advantage the creature was stronger and more patient and tactical leading it to best him rather quickly, it then proceeded to ragdoll him across the room before launching him towards a brick wall knocking him unconscious which rendered him defeated and for the time immobile. Although helped back to health quickly by Kimberly Donald realized that to take on his former girlfriend and Murphy's gang he would need to find re-enforcements of his own. ''Henderson Industries At the start of this story Donald was a more relaxed man with more friends and admirers than before, using his influence as a growing internet personality he soon saw a rivalry forming between him and the spoiled and corrput business industrialist Philip Henderson. Simautenously Donald was balancing his war on the gang with this, something slightly remedied once he met a snarky witch known as Charlene Silvers who he begrudgingly formed an alliance with against the gang of Beatrix and John. In spite of finding her exceptionally irritating and insufferable at first he soon warmed up to her and found her to be a helpful ally and friend to both he and Kimberly. Over the course of this story Charlene and Donald manage to take down over half of the syndicate together and Charlene even managed to gain the upper hand on Murphy by using a blast to launch him backward into several vials of chemicals. Slowly but surely the gang is reduced down to simply that of Beatrix, Sebastian Quench, a brainwashed Philip Henderson and the increasingly deranged Murphy. At this time Charlene informed Donald that she was needed elsewhere and had to leave, the two bidded each other farewell and went on their separate ways with Charlene also informing Donald of another hero like them who could possibly help him in the future. Donald made quick work of Philip by snapping the glasses binding him to Beatrix's control and told his former rival everything about her experiments using up company resources for personal gain. Horrified by this Henderson joined Donald and they prepared to leave the building before being abruptly stopped by Quench. After a short battle Donald quickly overpowered the deformed man by throwing him into a wood shredder. Donald requested to Henderson that he stay at home and inform the authorities of Beatrix's deception while he himself went to confront her. Upon arriving he once again tried his hardest to reason with Beatrix but to no avail. Beatrix then unleashed the now fully mutated Murphy onto Donald leading to a brutal battle. Beatrix herself was now also at the mutated man's mercy however and had her wheelchair destroyed leaving her defenseless. As a form of protection Donald lunged towards her and placed in a safe spot away from the battle. Donald used his agility and wits to outsmart the beast by tricking it into lunging itself into a large vat of toxic waste. After the battle concluded Donald carried Beatrix to her second wheelchair and wheeled her into the garden were she was taken back to the asylum. Charlene & The Dollmaker Donald had became allies with the immortal known as Vincent Denholm and the two would work together fighting criminals while Charlene searched for a bigger threat. The two were often at odds with each other thanks to Donald's preferred method of dealing with enemies. In the end however the two sat aside their differences for the greater good and Donald was growing hopeful of Beatrix's recovery. The Immortal & The Man Donald briefly appeared after being surprised by a fully recovered Beatrix Skinner of whom he quickly reconciled with. The Immortals & The Cat By the beginning of this story Donald, Charlene and Vincent were making major progress in eliminating most of the major criminal activities from the city of Alberta with background support by the techy Kimberly who continued to provide support through cameras surrounding the locations of each member in the trio. Life in general seemed to be improving greatly for Donald; he had a large circle of allies, was once again amending his relationship with Beatrix and was respected a great deal by the public. Slowly but surely problems struck array once again, Beatrix's muscular dystrophy was making her life much harder than it already was and all of a sudden many impossible accidents occurred all across the city lacking any real explanation. This evoked suspicion from the trio and was soon met with a dreadful realization from Vincent after the discoveries of disappearances across the country including that of his own son. He concluded that this was the work of his father, Victor Sevello and quickly began searching for his son. Charlene and Donald on the other hand remained in Alberta searching for Victor himself, the task caused a great deal of stress into Donald worsened by the sudden amounts of panic and terror stemming from Beatrix regarding the man. Furthermore Charlene unbeknownst to Donald was soon apprehended by the immortal leaving him alone should he face him. The following night after clearing off two drug dealers at the local riverside Donald was informed by Kimberly on his communicator that Beatrix was approaching him. Confusion from Donald soon turned to terror when he saw Beatrix's frantic and shaken nature as she desperately begged and pleaded for him to hide and run away while becoming increasingly desperate and emotional, he had never seen her like this even in the most dire and painful of situations, causing growing tension within him. Kimberly then informed him that another person was on the premises, confirmed true when Victor Sevello himself turned the corner and began walking towards the two, instinctively Donald walked towards him preparing to attack only to be knocked to the ground and left immobile. Through the cameras on the lighthouse Kimberly saw the unfolding attack and nearly vomited at the sight, Sevello grabbed Beatrix by the waist and crushed her hips and ribs before repeatedly bashing her against both the lighthouse and a large rock formation, Beatrix shrieked frantically as she was continuously thwacked multiple times shattering thousands of bones and bleeding all over. Eventually regaining strength Donald caught the ongoing attack in sight and quickly rushed to intervene only to catch sight of Beatrix being dropped back in her chair and launched down the hill onto the damp shores of the river. Donald lunged towards Sevello and the two engaged in a duel, in a strange way Sevello appeared to be enjoying himself and was gaining a clear advantage. Soon enough however Donald had an epiphiny supported by the sudden arrival of his former enemy The Champ who assisted in the fight against Sevello, the creature continued to grab Sevello and dump his body in the water numerous times while signalling Donald to run. Donald indeed ran until he circled around the area into the lighthouse. Once inside he hid above the entrance and awaited Sevello. Once he arrived Donald instantly lunged down at him and apprehended him before running out of the lighthouse desperately struggling with the confined man in hand before throwing him into the river, subduing him for the forseable future. Donald then made his way down to Beatrix who also had the Champ by her side. She weakly thanked the creature for its service to her and granted it freedom, the creature although visibly emotional buried himself within the river and swam far and wide into the night. Feebly Beatrix told Donald all that she knew of Sevello and how she knew he was targeting her and desperately wanted help. Donald comforted her tiredly before she asked him a question that caught him of guard. She asked him if prior to reconciling with her did he still love her, to which he replied yes, confessing that he never fully gave up on Beatrix and always hoped to gain back what they had lost. Tearfully she allowed herself to smile one last time before feebly asking Donald to take in Terry. Finally Beatrix died leaving a broken Donald sitting mournfully by her corpse before finally breaking down into sobs for his fallen lover. Unfortunately however the mere sight of this event was too much for Kimberly to handle and she was left in a state of severe emotional shock. In between 2028 and 2031 Following Beatrix's death Donald did as he promised and took in Terry as his own pet and buried Beatrix's body in his own private estate. Although trying to move on with his life Donald was always mournful over Beatrix's death and couldn't ever repress or overcome the memory of the event thanks to how deeply it affected his sister, who was eventually put into such a poor state that she was admitted into Beatrix's old mental institution. These were both things which translated into his crime fighting as he became far more brutal and destructive in his methods and would regularly kill and eat even the pettiest and most pathetic criminals. He and Vincent often argued in these times with Donald's temper growing even worse by each passing day. Lafta Island After the rumoured resurface of Victor Sevello Donald directed his rage toward solely him as a target and accompanied Vincent and Charlene to Lafta Island a newly destroyed prison contained to that of a single island. Once there Donald fought alongside his two friends against several notorious and enraged ex-prisoners before finally making it atop the island's clifftop, where they met with the infamous Victor Sevello once again. Overcame with his aggression and bloodlust Donald quickly rushed towards the man before the latter quickly avoided him and pushed him back to his comrades. Humiliated and now even more angry Donald tried again only this time to be held back by Vincent. In response however Donald threw him backwards knocking him into Charlene and sending the two into the ground. Victor remaining amused at the sight tauntingly motioned for Donald to try his attack again. Unbeknownst to Donald however Victor held a small container of corn syrup in his hand; luckily before he had a chance to use it Vincent quickly rushed forward and tackled Donald to the ground. Enraged Donald began attacking Vincent now convinced that the man had joined his father's side and was trying to kill him. In spite of his attempts to explain himself Vincent couldn't calm down Donald's fury and found himself being continuously pushed and thrown aside. Unbeknownst to the two men Victor and Charlene had began their own duel beside them which quickly ended when Victor threw her from atop the cliff sending her plummeting down to the depths below. Instead of killing her however the island recognizing her magical abilities instead imprisoned her in a separate dimension and instead began setting itself ablaze much to the joy of Victor. Upon noticing her absence Donald, now overcame with rage rushed toward his presumed traitor before tackling him down the hill from the way the trio came up the cliff all the while Victor watched on in amusement. Unwittingly Vincent began to fight back at Donald using all of his force and the two made their way around the surrounding area while laying into one another with attacks. Unfortunately however the two caught themselves onto a loose section of the ground and found themselves plummeting towards the depths of the island. Still fighting during the fall, Vincent finally gained the upper hand on Donald by grabbing a hold of his arms, using all of his strength Vincent propelled Donald with a lethal kick to his spine sending him flying onto the cliffside breaking his neck and killing him. Donald's body then fell onto the island's floor before being charred to nothing but ash thanks to the flames. Stats Intelligence: 7 Strength: 8 Endurance: 8 Agility: 10 Charisma: 9 Leadership: 4 Relationships '''TBA- NOT FINISHED YET Kimberly Grayson- Elder sister/ally- '''Alive- 'Easily the closest relationship Donald has ever had; Kimberly was the only member of his family Donald didn't feel alienated or like an outcast around and was fiercely protective over her at times. All of these feelings were mutual however. ''Jimmy Skipper- Friend/ally- '''Alive- 'One of Donald's childhood friends, Jimmy was fairly close to him but didn't know of his double life. The two were always great friends however. ''Terry- Neutral/Future Pet- '''Unknown- 'While not interacting much the two did seem to take a fondness to one another and Terry certainly respected Donald for his love to Beatrix and respect for her wishes. ''Beatrix Skinner- Girlfriend/Former Archenemy/Situational ally- '''Deceased- 'Donald's true love and closest romantic interest. Although having a very rocky relationship the two came to realise they loved one another and eventually became engaged after Beatrix reformed. He was left devastated by her death. ''Winston Skinner- Enemy/Victim- '''Deceased- 'Donald had nothing but disgust for his girlfriend's brother and this grew into downright hatred when he discovered his identity as the supervillain the Black Scorpion. He was driven by his fury to kill him. ''Vincent Denholm- Friend turned Enemy/Killer- '''Alive- 'Although often at each other's throats the two men got along for the most part although began to noticeably drift apart after Beatrix's death. This culminated in Donald's final hours on Lafta Island in which he presumed Vincent to be his enemy in a state of blind fury before engaging in a fight with the immortal that led to his demise. ''Charlene Silvers-Friend- '''Abandoned in an alternate dimension- 'Another one of Donald's few close relationships. Charlene was good at subduing the ridge between Donald and Vincent and overall Donald greatly liked and respected her as a true friend and companion. ''John Murphy- Enemy- '''Deceased- 'Donald cared little for Murphy and in part of denial blamed him for all of Beatrix's faults and behaviours. Ultimately however he was horrified when the man was mutated into a mindless beast hellbent on killing everything around him and tried to restore his humanity before finally being forced to destroy him. ''Murphy's gang- Enemies- '''All Deceased- 'Donald simply viewed the gang members as mere mooks and goons unworthy of his attention and time, seeing them as nothing more than target practice or a warm up for the bigger opponent. ''Chris Gattis- Ally- '''Deceased- 'The two were antagonistic to one another at first but ultimately grew to respect one another. His death was something that hit Donald fairly hard. ''Victor Sevello- Enemy/Near Equal- '''Alive- 'Donald went insane with blind fury and vengeance at the prospect of defeating Victor and ultimately wanted nothing more than to annihilate him. Facts * The Leopard was created by Cherry Dorito and is his first creepypasta hero and third character in general. * The Leopard's infobox image was created using the mobile app ''Live Portrait Maker: Guys. * The Leopard's additional images were drawn by Candykittenxx, a friend of Cherry Dorito's who also drew the additional images for Beatrix Skinner. * The Leopard is based primarily on five characters; Veronica Sawyer from Heathers, ''both David Dunn and Casey Cooke from the ''Eastrail 177 trilogy, Wolverine from Marvel comics ''and Bruce Wayne from ''DC Comics. * The Leopard's costume is heavily inspired by two costumes involving leopard print coats worn by 'The Cat '''in ''Red Dwarf. * In spite of being named after a leopard, Donald's traits, appearances and abilities come from several different big cats, most notably his thick, long, golden hair as well as his impressive jaws and teeth, being similar to that of a lion. His speed is also equal to that of a cheetah as opposed to a leopard. * Donald has been in a few romantic relationships over the course of his life, although in spite of that his one true love is in fact Beatrix Skinner. Theme Song Mad Hatter- Melanie Martinez Category:OC Category:Good Category:Insane Category:Cannibal Category:Mutant Category:Humanoid Category:Adult Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Killer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Manipulator Category:In A Relationship Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hybrid